


And Icarus Fell

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Wilbur falls.He falls to his hubris, he falls to his pain, and he falls to his enemies.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	And Icarus Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at midnight with no beta or proofreading so sorry if parts are hard to understand.
> 
> Pretend it’s intentional.
> 
> CW: Major Character Death, implied neglect, generally implied poor parenting, crying, isolation, implied depression(?)

_ Daedalus crafts wings for his son, in the hopes that he will fly with him. _

_  
_ _ And he does, but not for long. _

Wilbur is an ambitious man, rolling through life and trampling those who stand in his path. He picks up a family along the way and defends them with his life, whether they know they’re his family or not. His father in blood and nothing more, his younger brother in everything but blood, and his child, from a relationship cracked at the seams.

He fights tooth and nail for them to show affection back but no matter the attention of the wider public he garners, it’s not enough to fill the void in his heart where  _ their _ love should be.

His father spends more time with Technoblade than he does with his own son. His brother has other things to chase, other dreams to pursue, with his friend Tubbo by his side. Fundy is...trying to squirm out of his grip, trying to get out into the world that could break him beyond repair.

And Wilbur cannot move at the crossroads, he is breathless.

Does he grasp his own destiny? Does he try to get Phil’s attention? Does he follow Tommy? Does he pursue and understand his son?

In the end, he sees them all leaving, and he paves his own path into a Presidency.

Wilbur stands atop a new nation, his brother and son by his side and he feels free of burdens.

This must be how Icarus felt, at the peak of his flight, when he flew along the water, when he soared alongside the birds. Wilbur is not Icarus though, because he will not fall.

—

_ Icarus was consumed by his own hubris, and flew towards the sun _ .

Wilbur sits alone in the corner of a ravine.

_ He believed himself to be above the sun, above the gods even. _

Tears stream down his face as he keeps his jaw locked shut.

_ Then the wax melted off of his false wings- _

He is cold, and alone. Tommy and Techno are barely his family, barely his allies. He’s afraid to trust, the flames of war burn.

Wilbur realizes that his country as he knew it is dead.

Wilbur realizes that he must die along with it.

_ -and he plummeted toward the ocean. _

—

_ His father, Daedalus, reached out to him as he fell. _

“What are you doing?”

“Phil?”

_ But he could not catch his son, and he wept, his own wax wings intact. _

“Kill me Phil, kill me!”

“You’re my son!”

_ The god of the sea embraced him, and put his soul into the birds that flew above the ocean. _

Wilbur found peace in his father’s arms.

_ Icarus flew once again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @kikiofthevast for more midnight ramblings


End file.
